La demonio, el gigante y el títere
by Miguel16310
Summary: Una pequeña historia que me encargaron de tarea para Lengua y literatura, escribir un final alternativo, y pensé que cumpliría los estándares de calidad y entretenimiento, así que quise compartirlo con ustedes.


Hoooi mis queridos lectores! Tanto tiempo sin vernos! Lamento no haber publicado nada durante tanto tiempo, pero prometo que cuando sea mi cumpleaños, que será muy pronto, posteare el siguiente capítulo de "en busca de mi otra mitad", pero hoy quisiera brindarles una historia que me dieron de tarea de lenguaje, por lo que no se extrañen si escribo de manera elegante, ademas, desde mi punto de vista, esta lo suficientemente buena como para podérselas ofrecer para leer, ¡disfruten!.

.

.

.

La demonio que viene cuando dices su nombre y el gigante.

Jacob era mi nombre, a pesar de mi juventud yo fui el jefe de los caballeros de mi tío, el rey Marco, pensé que solo yo podía vencer al gigante de Irlanda. Y me ofrecí al desafío.

A mi rey Marco se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y me pidió a mí, su sobrino, que me alejase de esa muerte segura. Pero no me frené ante las palabras de mi ti, pues solo pensaba en las trescientas muchachas de Cornualles y en sus madres heridas por el dolor.

Mi solitaria barca se hizo a la mar, y, a lo lejos, la gente de Cornualles podían vislumbrar a la silueta de la barca del gigante de Iranda.

Varias horas de batalla más tarde, estaba exhausto, me había derrotado, pero no podía rendirme, de mí dependían todas esas familias, por lo que, llevando mi mano a mi pecho, llame al demonio que viene cuando todos dicen su nombre.

Jacob: ¡Chara!-exclamé, intentando parecer firme, pero por dentro estaba muerto de miedo, ya que bien sabía yo, sobre la fama de la niña endemoniada que como pago, se llevaba las almas de todos los que la invocaban, pero además de eso, adoraba las batallas, tenía la leve esperanza de que quizás si le ofrecia pelear contra mi enemigo, no se llevaría mi alma y podría vivir otro día más-¡demonio de permanente sonrisa y sanguinarias intenciones!, ven a mí y prometo que a cambio te entregare un combate con mi temible enemigo-dije, desesperado, mientras la voz de una niña sonaba en mi cabeza.

Chara: "Acepto tu oferta, sucio mortal indigno"-y tras esas palabras, me sentí como si fuera arrancado de mi cuerpo, como si mi espíritu ya no estuviera en la tierra, y pasando un gran dolor, pude finalmente verme a mi, Jacob frente al gigante, como si fuera un espectador, pero mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de tamaño, genero y apariencia, solo para que después, terminase viendo a una niña de castaña melena, verde sueter con una raya dorada en el centro, unos pantalones cafes y unas botas negras.

Jacob: (entonces esta es la apariencia humana de la demonio arrancadora de almas)-pensé para mis adentros, rogando por que ella no me escuchase.

Vi como el gigante fruncia el seño al ver el cambio ocurrido en mi cuerpo, algo no estaba bien, ese enorme monstruo debía tener cuidado con sus palabras, si no, Chara podría matarle de una forma horrible, pero aunque quisiese no le podía advertir sobre quien estaba frente a él.

Gigante: ¿Qué te sucedió, humano ridículo?-le dijo a mi cuerpo con burla, sin saber que estaba cavando su propia tumba.

Logré ver como Chara fruncía su seño, molesta por las palabras del ser de enorme tamaño, ella odiaba a los humanos, y que la comparasen con ella era un insulto.

Chara: no me llames humano, maldito ser colosal, mi nombre es Chara Dreemurr, y la forma de dirigirte a mi solo revela que tu ego es tan grande que tu boca no lo puede soportar-dijo mi cuerpo con ira, me sentía atemorizado de saber que Chara me estaba usando como un títere para estar en este mundo por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Ví con sorpresa como Chara levantó su mano derecha y una especie de magia roja comenzó a salir de esta, acumulándose y tomando forma de un gran cuchillo de material café con círculos rojos brillantes en todas partes, a hija emanaba vapor y incluso yo, viendo como un espectador , sentía el calor que tenía como fuente su arma.

Chara: ahora te haré esaparecer, y de ti no quedara nada más que el polvo-recitó con una sonrisa espeluznante la deidad de castaña melena, mientras a una velocidad increíble iba contra el gigante.

Gigante: ¡no me subestimes Chara Dreemurr!-gritó molesto el enorme ser, mientras levantaba su puño y lo dirigía contra ella, cerré mis ojos por temor a ver mi cuerpo molido en el suelo, bañado en sangre, producto del enorme puño del gigante, solo para que después de nublar mi visión, escuche un grito desgarrador, lleno de agonía y sufrimiento, lentamente abrí mis ojos, viend el puño del gigante cortado horizontalmente hasta su antebrazo.

Chara: ¿realmente pensaste que eras tú quien tenía el control?-preguntó sonriendo de manera cínica, las rosadas mejillas de su rostro estaban rojas de la emoción, y yo aterrado debido al susto que pasé, y a que la terrorífica actitud del ente femenino que invoqué me estaba matando de los nervios, a que por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar que yo sería el siguiente después del malvado gigante que había estado aterrorizando Cornualles por tanto tiempo.

Chara levantó su cuchillo, mientras pegaba tres cortes al aire, dejando tres medialunas rojas flotando cada vez que pasaba su cuchillo, tras esto, chasqueó sus dedos y estas fueron en dirección al gigante, quien abrió los ojos aterrado debido a que sabía que su final estaba acercándose rápidamente, y aunque lo intentó, no pudo esquivar los ataques de Chra, y su enorme cuerpo fue cortado en tres partes, las cuales se volvieron polvo luego de dividirse y el viento se llevó el susodicho cuerpo del gigante, esparciéndolo por todas partes.

Entonces volví a mi cuerpo, viendo que todos me vitoreaban, me sentí feliz, pero al mismo tiempo que no lo merecía, ya que técnicamente no fui yo quien derrotó al gigante, fue Chara usando mi cuerpo para cometer tal acto heroico y aterrador, desde mi punto de vista.

Luego de mi pequeña fiesta en mi honor, partí en mi barca de regreso a el castillo de mi tío Marco, cuando cayó la noche, pude ver reflejada en el agua a Chara, observándome, casi pego un susto debido a que no me esperaba que ella me visitase.

Chara: más te vale que jamás me vuelvas a invocar a este mundo, ese combate no fue para nada lo que esperaba, pero te perdono tu pérdida de tiempo por el simple hecho de que disfruté verlo sufrir y morir por mis manos, pero si vuelves a necesitar mi presencia para cualquier cosa, y te atreves a llamarme, tomare tu alma como acostumbro hacerlo con quienes me invocan-me contó, para luego su reflejo desaparecer del agua, dejándome intranquilo, no pude dormir esa noche, por lo que solo continué en dirección a mi hogar.

Mi tío, lloró felizmente al verme llegar, y me abrazó, felicitándome por mi hazaña y regañándome por mi imprudencia y estupidez de haber invocado a la enemiga de la humanidad.

Pero a pesar de todo, no me sentía tranquilo, era como si Chara me observase siempre, asustándome y juzgándome desde las sombras, por lo que, recordando una de las pocas cosas que ella apreciaba, comencé a plantar flores doradas en los jardines del castillo, como si fuera mi amuleto de buena suerte, es por eso que desde ese día planto flores doradas todos los días , en forma de agradecimiento por haberme ayudado, y también de temor hacia ella, prometiéndome no volver a arriesgar mi vida otra vez de esa forma.

Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado, nuevamente, lamento que no haya mostrado señales de vida desde hace tiempo, pero prometo volver a escribir para ustedes, que sinceramente también los eh extrañado mucho, y espero que les haya gustado mi manera escolar de escribir y relatar, la cual es muy diferente a mi manera casual con la que escribo la mayoría del tiempo, sin nada más que decir, nos vemos el día de mi cumpleaños, ¡los aprecio! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!.


End file.
